


COMMAND & CONQUER: WORLDEND

by ramblehook



Series: COMMAND & CONQUER: WORLDEND [1]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Command & Conquer (Video Games), 終末なにしてますか? 忙しいですか? 救ってもらっていいですか? | SukaSuka | WorldEnd (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anthropomorphic, Battle, Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon - Manga, Crossover, Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fiction, Fights, Gen, Guns, Humor, Leprechaun Romance, Leprechauns, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Manga & Anime, Military, Monsters, Mystery, Necromancy, Read, Relationship(s), Role-Playing Game, Romance, Superpowers, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Technology, Tragedy, Unread, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblehook/pseuds/ramblehook
Summary: The story begins at Episode 12 of the WorldEnd anime, where Willem and the Fairy Leprechauns are in dire straits. Surrounded by the beasts, and expecting and inevitable end, Willem, Ren, and Chtholly find themselves with unexpected reinforcements.
Relationships: Willem Kmetsch/Chtholly Nota Seniorious
Series: COMMAND & CONQUER: WORLDEND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814251





	1. Scarborough Fair

**CHAPTER 1 - Scarborough Fair**

500 years after the humans were wiped out, there came the battle below on the surface where beasts populated the world.

The ship was in dire straits after the search expedition went awry, leading to the beasts attacking the expedition camp. The faulty systems were needed to be fixed. A delay that helped everyone board the airship and to get the hell out.

But consequences from the delay enabled beasts to stow on the ship, creating havoc amongst the passengers. Special fighters called Leprechauns were on board to handle the situation, but the enemy numbers were formidable many.

After an arduous fight and most of the beasts in the brink of being rid off, the Leprechaun fighters (four of them in total) were wounded and out of the fight. Technical Officer Willem Kmetsch joined the fray after realising that his beloved Chtholly, one of the Leprechaun fighters had lost her memories as a risk of overusing her Leprechaun powers.

Nephren (known shortened as 'Ren'), one of the fighters was worn out and wrecked having driven off the last of her beast share. The aircraft was gaining altitude tilting above to avoid the ground as much as possible. Ren was slipping down the deck towards to open hatch that led way towards the earth. Troops within the lobby tried their part to save to her.

It was too late. Ren was on the edge. Officer Willem made it in time to grab her from falling off, but in the end, the former decided to release herself knowing she wouldn't be able to control her powers any longer.

A big upset. Willem saw the girl fall off from the aircraft into the abyss of the beast populated territory. He had no choice but to go after her, even if it must've meant his life. And he did.

Willem leapt off the aircraft knowing full well that he'd die. But if he could've saved Ren, he believed he would've fulfilled his wish.

A light flew in. Willem caught up with Ren and embraced her within him, to protect her from the great fall. Death was imminent for him. A few moments before they hit the ground.

They stopped moving. Willem realised that they were alive, if not in great shape. They made it unharmed to the ground. But how?  
There she was. Chtholly was standing in front of them, regale with her red hair.

Beasts were closing in and the aircraft was far above in the sky. Chtholly knew what to do since she was the only one capable of giving a fight. Against Willem's wishes, she rushed into the battlefield against the beasts. A fatal battle, Wilhelm knew. His cries went unheard amidst the chaos that began to unfold.

But little did himself and the others knew that they weren't the only ones fighting.

* * *

Chtholly was being overwhelmed on all sides. Willem nor Ren could've done anything to save her. A battle to the death.

Meteors dropped from the sky. Ren was woken up from the big explosions. Wilhelm observed that they were no meteors, but missiles from incoming aircraft. He observed the names written on the unexpected flying machines.

ORCA.

The first volley of missiles intimidated the beasts, followed with a surge of drop pods falling in from the sky. Turrets blazed upon the beast cluster from the incoming pods, landing near the hot zone.

"Over here!" cracked the radio. The Commander of the first group, designated the 'Ghost Stalker', beckoned his men, giving authority to open fire. Missile Infantry opened a barrage on the beast cluster. Ghost Stalker, the Commando in-charge discovered a red-haired girl in front of him. She was knocked out cold from the missile shockwave from the Orcas.

"Lieutenant, sir! The second wave of Orcas is closing in." bellowed a trooper on the radio.

"The Fighters?" the Ghost Stalker asked.

"The Bombers, sir. Looks like they want to send this place to kingdom come."

The Ghost Stalker connected his radio to the Air Command.

"We can hear you loud and clear, Lieutenant." the radio called from the other side, "What's the order, sir? Should we withdraw the wave? ETA 1 minute. Over."

"Negative. Proceed as planned. Blow these bastards into next week! Over."

"Bloody affirmative, sir! Over and out!"

The Ghost Stalker discovered the beasts had made it pretty close for concern, and the red-haired girl seemed their target. He pulled out his weapon from his back.

"Very well!" He mentioned, letting out jet bursts from his Rail Gun.

The beasts next to Chtholli were ripped to pieces. The Ghost Stalker was relentless on his onslaught, ordering his nearest infantry unit to focus fire in front of his position. The beasts retreated from the attack, allowing the Commander to salvage the girl. He found her breathing despite the beating she had seemed taken.

"Alright men. Retreat to a safe distance. Bombers are heading in to rip the scum off the land."

"Roger!"

The Ghost Stalker's report reached every last one of the GDI troops. Everyone retreated from the hot zone. Bombers hummed in from the west as the sun was going down. 10 seconds, the Ghost Stalker believed, before the fireworks and craters. And he did enjoy the destruction with the rest of his men.

Willem and Ren observed from the distance, their saviours and benefactors, who've allied against the common foe. The bombers dropped living hell upon the giant group of beasts, creating tremors through the area.

"Chtholly!" Willem yelled. There was nothing he could've done. There was no way she could've survived, if Chtholly was inside the action radius.

The explosions lasted some exciting few minutes, before the bombers began to return back. More planes showed up, but those ones were not armed with heavy weapons. Orca Carryalls began descending at a distance from the impact zone. The Ghost Stalker and his men kept an eye on the perimeter. The bombers did a fine job, the former believed, but he knew better to expect stragglers. And he would be happy to pound them to dust.

"Medic!" he yelled on the radio.

"Who's hit? LT?" the corpsman bellowed back.

"Get over here!" the Ghost Stalker ordered.

The medic rushed to his position.

"What's wrong, sir? You okay?" the medic asked running to him.

"I'm fine. Help this girl out." the Ghost Stalker replied.

The man had placed Chtholly inside his drop pod, which shielded her from the bombing shockwave. The medic got to work examining her situation.

The Orca Carryalls dropped in Construction Vehicles and war machines to help occupy the perimeter.

"Sir, we have found some survivors." called in a trooper.

"Humans?" the Ghost Stalker asked.

"Seems like it."

"Bring them here. Call in the medics. Assemble the teams." the man replied. He contacted the Titan and Predator Tank operators.

"Keep an eye out of the edge. Don't wait for the dust to clear off. Shoot anything on sight."

"Roger that." The vehicles moved ahead surrounding the impact perimeter.

"So who's this girl, sir?" the medic asked.

"Can't say. Seemed she had been fighting the beasts all on her own." the Ghost Stalker replied.

"All on her own? And with what?"

"A sword I guess. Found this weird this with her."

The first group gathered on the Ghost Stalker's location, along with the ones who had brought in the survivors. The medics got into examining them.

"I see movement." the radio crackled amongst the GDI machine operators.

"10 o' clock, 200 metres." mentioned the Titan scout.

"I see it. Open fire."

A barrage of cannons shook the new target. It was indeed a beast straggler that had survived the Orca barrage. It screeched in heavy pain, being decimated into pieces.

The Ghost Stalker and the others observed the event. The man returned his gaze back upon the red-haired girl.

"She'll live, sir." mentioned the medic, "Hell lot of Venenum poisoning, but I wonder why her blood ain't reacting to the Silver test."

"Does that mean anything?" the Ghost Stalker asked.

"C… Chtholly." Willem observed with tears on his eyes. The same could've been found for Ren.

"You know her?" the Ghost Stalker asked the man. He observed both of them, not in good shape.

"I can't let her die." Willem pleaded.

Everyone observed the man who was wrecked.

"So you fought the beasts? The both of you?" the commander asked.

"C… Chtholly…" Willem reached out his arm in desperation.

Ren nodded to the Ghost Stalker's enquiry.

"She doesn't show symptoms of a Leprechaun, sir." mentioned the medic.

"She was one?" the Ghost Stalker was surprised.

"It seemed obvious, I guess since she fought all alone. And this weapon, this is a Carillon, sir. Meant to destroy beasts. Can only be used by them Fairy Leprechauns."

"Who are you people? How do you know about us?" Ren asked.

"We are humans from the other side of the world." replied one of the troops.

"And what about you? Why are you here?" the Ghost Stalker asked.

"We were sent to protect the expedition out here, until the beasts attacked from the underground." Ren replied.

"I believe you are a Leprechaun yourself, eh Missy?"

Ren nodded. The Ghost Stalker observed Willem.

"And he seems like a wrecked soldier. What happened to him?" he asked.

"He fought with us. I don't know if I'd be alive without him." Ren said.

"Well, you are alive, and that's what matters. I believe its best you hit the aid station. Meanwhile, if you'll excuse me, I have businesses to attend."

"Wait, tell me why you are here? I thought the Emnetwihts were gone from this world. The beasts had destroyed them all." Ren asked.

"Emnetwihts, eh? We humans are considered dead, eh boys?" the Ghost Stalker looked at his group.

Every trooper replied in protest. Ren couldn't believe that all of them were the extinct Emnetwihts.

"We weren't wiped off, Missy. On the other side, we have retaken what these beasts tried to take from us. We gave them a walloping, and came out victories some more than a hundred years back." the Ghost Stalker explained.

"What?" Ren was surprised.

"Hundred years? What took you so long to get here?" Willem bellowed in frustration.

"We have heard of your exploits in these parts. But truth be told, human expansion is not easy. Had to pound a hell lot of beasts to get here."

"But how did you know about us?" Ren asked.

"That's a good question. Truth be told, we had no idea there were folks living in these parts, let alone those sky islands." the Ghost Stalker replied, "That fellow called himself the Great Sage, made contact some few years back."

"Souwong?" Willem was surprised.

"I believe you know him?" the Ghost Stalker asked, "Anyway, that explains most of the basis. You fellows get some R&R. On the other side, my job has just begun out here."

The Construction of the GDI territory had commenced in the area.

"Sir, Commander McNeil is on the line." said a trooper.

"Very well." the Ghost Stalker nodded, looking back over Willem and Ren.

"Hope you get well. Can't say if our paths shall cross again." he said.

"T… thank you."

The Ghost Stalker turned his head to find the red-haired girl awake. Everyone else was surprised, including the medic tending to her, who wasn't expecting her to gain consciousness.

"Chtholly!" Willem cried. Tears down Ren's eyes.

"No need to thank me. Coincidental fate, I guess." he replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

The Ghost Stalker moved away to take the call from Commander McNeil. Willem hugged Chtholly despite his wrecked condition, kissing her amid the awestruck troops and a jolly Ren.

"You can't believe how grateful I am that you are alive." Willem bawled.

"I know." Chtholly sobbed, "And you should know that. You have made me the happiest girl in the world, after all. Thank you."

Everyone observed in silence. The sun went down the dunes, beginning the night.

* * *

"Yes, sir. So reinforcements are heading in?" the Ghost Stalker conversed with Commander McNeil through the radio, "The troops have mentioned underground excavations in the area... Huh? No sign of Tiberium. But it seems those bloody beasts had a big nest out here. The Orcas took care of the brunt. The Titans and Mammoths are on the watch. The base shall be effective in a day or two… Yes, sir? Yes, I'll be leading the team into the tunnels. Expecting to find something down there. Will report once we are done. Yes… Thank you, sir. Over and out."

The Ghost Stalker made a return to his troops. He found the surprising silence and the uncanny romance in the middle of the war zone. Willem and Chtholly looked at the man.

"Why don't you get inside and uh, do what you have to do." the Ghost Stalker mentioned.

Chtholly blushed off through her red-head.

"You look redder than your bloody red-hair, Missy." the Ghost Stalker chuckled. He looked back at his group, "Alright men. Meeting at 18:45 in the new barracks. We are to investigate the area tonight."

Moans of disappointment were heard.

"Attention!" yelled the Ghost Stalker, "I want you all sharp tonight. Get some rest and be prepared for anything."

The soldiers nodded. Upon the Ghost Stalker's orders, the medics took away Willem, Chtholly, and Ren for the aid station.

The man smoked a cigarette. He observed heavy firepower that day, and knew it was just the beginning of his expedition. His soldiers would die in the coming days, but his battle-hardened idealogy told him the greater good from the sacrifices. But amid all the downtrodden things, he was glad that he was able to save the girl. A lucky coincidence, maybe a fated one, he believed.

* * *

_**P. S. -** Expecting to extend this story of the war against the beasts. An alliance between the WorldEnd Military, the Fairy Leprechaun Guild, and the Global Defense Initiative (GDI). Follow the story for further updates._


	2. Beasts & 'Visitors'

**CHAPTER 2 - Beasts & 'Visitors'**

The ground shook that night. Chtholly and her companions felt the tremor inside the GDI Armoury, where the medics look puzzled the same.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Must be in the underground." replied the Medic, "The Lieutenant was dispatched along with his troops."

"Ghost Stalker?" Ren asked.

The Medic nodded. He found a concerned look on their faces.

"He shouldn't have gone down there. That place must be crawling with beasts." Willem said, getting up.

"You shouldn't do that." objected the Medic, realising the wreck Willem had taken from his suicidal attempt to protect the ship and later Ren.

"You let the Lieutenant worry of that." said the Medic, urging him to stay calm, "This place is now much safer than the afternoon, rest assured."

Despite the assurance from the Medic, Chtholly was worried. She remembered the man saving his life from the incoming beasts, taking them down all on his own effort. From the magnitude of the quake, she had to be concerned. Something must've been going on down below.

The Ghost Stalker and his troops were not in the best situation. Beasts all around, who had lurked, hiding in the underground until they had shown up. The Ghost Stalker's radio crackled as he reported the circumstances.

"We'll try holding them down!" he bellowed, "Send in an Engineer down here. We have located an object of interest. There's a red-head girl dead inside some crystallised shell or whatever this is. These beasts might evade us and reach the surface. Keep an eye out. Over!"

The Ghost Stalker grabbed his railgun and pummelled the beasts in front of him.

"Sergeant, keep the men within this crystalline perimeter." he realised that the beasts were not making movement against them while they were within the dead girl's vicinity.

"How did she end up here?" asked one of the riflemen.

"No clue, man. It's creeping me out." said another.

"Sir, are we planning to take her out?" asked the Sergeant.

"We need to examine this crystalline first. Damn that engineer had to die from a rockfall. What are our casualties?" the Ghost Stalker asked.

"A Wolverine and a Rifle Squad."

The Ghost Stalker wasn't pleased. He either liked an operation of stealth or going all-out surprise against the foe. To his knowledge, it was contrary to the latter with the beasts waiting for them. Two other Wolverines were at work. The Lieutenant gave the order to keep an eye out for the coming engineer.

"He's being escorted with two squads of Riflemen and Disc Throwers, and a few Wolverines. I'll support you guys with their cover."

"Roger that." The Wolverine operators replied, ready with their arm turrets.

"The rest of us must now get busy flushing these beasts out of the vicinity. We must ensure the next engineer doesn't perish."

And they got busy pounding the beasts that had been eager for the troops to get out of the crystal zone. The death of the first engineer made the Ghost Stalker glad that he hadn't brought any Missile Infantry along. The whole place would've caved in from heavy explosions. The Lieutenant himself was careful not to wreck much of the ceiling with his railgun. It was a powerful and advanced weapon capable of annihilating the Beasts like a Carillon. And unknown to his knowledge, it served a safer approach than handling a Carillon which risked Venenum poisoning among the Fairy Leprechauns.

The new Rail Gun upgrades developed from the GDI advanced warfare division, the Steel Talons, allowed Rail Guns to be fired without Tiberium radiation that could've affected a normal GDI Commando with its usage. But little it did bother the Ghost Stalker, a man who had been mutated. He represented GDI from the faction of the Forgotten since the Second Tiberium War. The Tiberium crystals on his face gave Chtholly and her companions the curiosity to ask the Medic.

"That's Tiberium poisoning." the Medic replied.

"What's that?" Ren asked. They knew enough of Venenum poisoning to have landed in the infirmary, but Tiberium was news to them.

The Medic recognised their absence of knowledge regarding Tiberium, thus explaining the basis.

"The rest of the world is in bad shape as it is. Not to mention the Second Tiberium War that made things worse. I heard there's no contamination over this region, something of a surprise."

He explained that exposure to Tiberium without proper measures could poison or kill any human. He had no idea regarding the effects toward Fairy Leprechauns. He kept the thought to himself.

A specialist showed up from the test labs making a report out to the patients. He mentioned they were out of danger. He made a surprising report that both Chtholly and Ren had zero Venenum traces.

"That's good news." Willem got up and hugged them both. He winced from his own injuries.

"You, on the other hand, are out of commission on the field." said the specialist, "Hmm, here it says, you are a Technical Officer, 2nd Class…"

The specialist flipped through the pages of his report.

"I don't know what made you an officer but your body constitution is worse than a sick Mutant. You should know how severe that is."

Willem didn't appreciate the specialist's condescending tone, looking back at the Medic.

"He means you are in real bad shape." the latter replied.

"You are best for a desk job if you want to live a long life." the specialist advised.

Chtholly seemed annoyed with his unrestraint statement, but then again the things he said made sense. Willem made no reply.

The specialist flipped through the pages and made a shocking gesture.

"Everything okay?" the Medic asked.

"You gave me the sample results of the Silver Test." the specialist said.

"Yeah, no reaction to Ms. Seniorious's blood." the Medic replied.

"Well, it seems the tests have been unanimous. She doesn't show any traits of a Fairy Leprechaun anymore." the specialist described Chtholly with a shocking revelation.

Willem and Ren were astounded.

"What do you mean?" Chtholly bellowed.

"Chtholly… your hair." Ren muttered.

Everyone was amazed to find Chtholly's hair returning back to blue. Same with her eyes.

"I know it's unethical to pressure you in this situation, but can you use your draw your powers?" the Medic asked. The specialist agreed.

"No way!" Willem was against the idea, knowing full well that Chtholly had suffered heavy Venemun repercussions before the excavation disaster.

"It's fine." Chtholly replied, much to Willem's surprise and worry.

The room remained in silence for a minute.

"I can't use my powers." Chtholly replied, taken aback. She felt a familiar uncertainty back when Nygglatho, the caretaker of the Fairy Warehouse tested her negative of the Silver Test.

"No way to fret yourself. It's gonna do no harm." the specialist mentioned with a pragmatic face, "The tests have described you a complete human, or in your words, an Emnetwiht. That should extend your life, from what we've found out of the Fairy Leprechauns."

Willem was glad to hear the news in a way, but he decided not to express it through his face. Chtholly was disappointed. She felt an existential crisis from the sudden news. She was born and trained to be a soldier. She was shocked to realise that she had lost her powers a second time, and had a hunch she wouldn't be getting it back again. The young girl Elq, came into her dreams before she had found the Ghost Stalker rescuing her from the beasts. She had bid a vague farewell in her dreams.

* * *

It was an arduous fight against the beasts underground. The situation turned to an incoming Engineer who had shown up the path ahead. The beasts received an early notice, rushing out at great speed. The incoming Disc Throwers and Wolverines held off the first wave, but knew the situation to get worse. The Ghost Stalker had a hunch that the beasts would trap the incoming group and thus rushed in with his two Wolverines. They formed a hurdle against the beasts allowing the Engineer to escape with the Disc Throwing Squads. Four Wolverines and the Ghost Stalker held the entrapment with formidable tenacity. The fight went on for long, but the group survived the barrage without any losses. One of the Wolverines lost its turret arms, but the operator and the machine itself survived the ordeal. The Ghost Stalker advised the operator to head back for repair. The machine would've proved no use without its turrets. Led ahead by another Wolverine to safeguard the escape, both the machines disappear from the path.

* * *

The Engineer gave the surprising revelation that the girl was named Elq Hrqstn, also called a 'Visitor', as mentioned from reliable sources.

"A 'Visitor'?" The Ghost Stalker was surprised, "Is she related to the alien technology that allowed Nod to make that ship back then?"

"If you are referring to the Scrin Ship from the Second Tiberium War, we are yet to find a connection." the Engineer replied.

A sudden tremor shook the underground. Everyone realised that there were more beasts in the innards of the ominous darkness. The Ghost Stalker changed the subject back to the crystalline structure and its findings.

"We'll need to get her out of here." said the Engineer, "I'll make work of the removal as long as the beasts are kept at bay."

"Leave that to us." the Ghost Stalker replied, "How long should it take?"

"An hour seems an ideal case, seeing the body might be in a delicate situation."

"Very well."

* * *

The beasts made sporadic appearances next to the site. The Engineer was perturbed with their frequent appearances, but had to carry on. The Ghost Stalker and his troops were reinforced with Wolverines from the outside, making the job easier.

The Lieutenant appreciated the Orcas in his mind for eradicating the mass of beasts on the surface that afternoon. It would've been troublesome even with Predator Tanks and Titans to hold that gigantic mass of terror with the limited deployment they had received. At best, it was a small outpost, able to handle a limited force of the Brotherhood of Nod. Not to mention, there was no Tiberium for a Refinery to retrieve. Every unit loss they had to suffer could only be reinforced from Orca Carryalls and V-35 Ox Transports from overseas. The Ghost Stalker knew they'll have to rely on the floating continent of Règles Aile for the campaign.

The mission became an overall success with the Engineer extracting the corpse of Elq Hrqstn, and the whole unit escaping the tunnels without more casualties.

The GDI Commander Michael McNeil made landfall that night, an hour after the troops from the underground made it back.

A minute of silence was held for the troops that had perished in the mission.

"A tremendous job." McNeil informed the Ghost Stalker, "A Research team has been deployed at Sky Island 2 of Règles Aile."

"Wait, isn't that the old man's territory?" the Ghost Stalker asked.

"Yeah, the 'Great Sage' Souwong Kandel has offered his cooperation. It seems for some reason the whole thing of the Alliance has been easy." McNeil mentioned, "Maybe it's because of the last attack that involved one of the Seventeen Beasts. The ones that inhabit and rule this ground wasteland."

The Ghost Stalker observed McNeil in amusement.

"What's that smirk?" McNeil demanded.

"Our works have often crossed paths since you have helped the Forgotten save Tratos from the Nod Medical Prison. And since then, you've climbed up the ranks. Thought you'd regret this mission on this far side of the planet. Instead, I believe you are glad." the Ghost Stalker mentioned.

"I could've asked the same for your circumstances. You aren't worried about missing out on the exodus along with your people?"

"Looks like we both have motivations for enjoying trouble."

McNeil made a slight grin to the statement.

* * *

The specialist had left the infirmary. Meanwhile, Chtholly had made up her mind. Ren and Willem were surprised to find her sudden determination. Willem regretted the Medic's advice to Chtholly, regarding her urge to join back the ranks.

"Don't look at me like that." the Medic replied to Willem's annoyance, "The Lieutenant won't allow it in her condition. Besides, Ms. Seniorious, you can't fight without your powers."

Chtholly made an annoyed look at the Medic, bursting out of the Armoury much to the latter's surprise. The Medic prevented the other two from escaping to prevent an escalation of trouble, sealing the door from outside, while rushing after Chtholly.

* * *

The Ghost Stalker was astounded to hear McNeil mention of the 'Visitors', detailing the relation to Elq Hrqstn.

"You can say I took interest in this operation the moment I heard the word 'Visitor' back in the headquarters. Something didn't seem right since that Scrin Ship was destroyed by the Forgotten later, and this operation might make an opportunity to find out what Nod was after."

Their conversation came to a surprising end when they found an unexpected visitor on the outside.

"You should be in the infirmary." retorted the Ghost Stalker. He observed the Medic rushing behind her. He got a grasp of the situation.

McNeil recognised the girl and was amused at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry, sir. She was persistent to speak to you." the Medic heaved running the long-distance, "I've locked in the others from stirring trouble."

The Ghost Stalker was unperturbed.

"So?" he began.

"I want to join your expedition against the Beasts." Chtholly made no hesitation in her demand. She bowed in request.

"Your body was wrecked just this afternoon. You think I'm a fool?" the Lieutenant demanded.

"I insist. I'm all better, except that I can't use my Leprechaun powers anymore." she said.

The Ghost Stalker and McNeil looked at the Medic, who nodded to her test results.

"Then you are more useless to me." the Ghost Stalker made a sharp reply, indicating back to the Medic, "Take her back."

"Please!"

Everyone was amazed with Chtholly insistence.

The Ghost Stalker was against her involvement knowing full well she couldn't wield a Carillon after losing her powers. McNeil, on the other hand, was curious. He had heard of Chtholly Nota Seniorious, the Fairy Leprechaun that quelled the insurgence from one of the Seventeen Beasts, Timere.

"Very well." McNeil replied, much to everyone's surprise. The Ghost Stalker replied with a shocking look.

"She has contributed the major victory for Règles Aile in the recent days, defeating one of the Seventeen Beasts."

Chtholly was amazed that the Commander knew of her deeds.

"Give her the usual ringer of your training." McNeil told the Ghost Stalker, "I think she might be able to use a different weapon to her lack of powers. A supply drop's coming in two days."

The Ghost Stalker got the grasp of McNeil's mention of the weapon. He agreed to let Chtholly into his unit, trusting McNeil's reference. The Lieutenant would need to check her abilities to give her the green light in the end.

"I'll run you through hell for the next two days." he said.

He was annoyed when Chtholly smiled back in full approval.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Hostile Wastelands (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The Tiberian timeline takes place a few years after Firestorm, and before the Third Tiberium War.

**CHAPTER 3 - Hostile Wastelands (Part 1)**

"Commander! We have encountered hostile presences in the area. Anti-stealth has indicated a base shrouded in the valley. We are keeping an eye on the suspected perimeter."

"Nod?" the Ghost Stalker asked.

"We can't confirm yet. Lost a scouting team a moment back. I'm having my money on Nod's Stealth Generators."

The Ghost Stalker had to agree. But he did not expect Nod to show up on the desolated continent. He remembered McNeil having returned back to Règles Aile, the Sky Continent, leaving him in-charge of the reconnaissance units. He believed finding the job easier situated on the field.

He could've gone Rambo, leading the scout team, the latter providing support while he went on a wild spree wrecking down enemy structures, and calling in airstrikes as he saw fit.

The shine of his new badge pin denied him the maverick privileges. The Ghost Stalker was promoted to the rank of Captain. Since he and his team made the retrieval of Elq Hrqstn's corpse five days back, the higher-ups saw fit for him to take command of the expeditionary operations. Of course, McNeil was present to overview the whole new front, and the brass observing from the GDI headquarters believed the man to handle Ghost Stalker from getting out of control.

* * *

Snipers were stationed overlooking the suspected valley. The Ghost Stalker awaited a visible proof before he could've sent in reinforcements.

An aircraft sounded in from behind the hills.

"Sniper Team reporting. We have incoming aircraft on the zone."

"Copy that. We've sent in Strike Crafts to verify the situation. Keep an eye out, Sergeant. Report what you see." replied the Captain.

"Roger that. Out."

The snipers observed the three Strike Crafts flying in for a surprise.

"Look at that empty land. They are out there." the Sergeant mentioned.

"Over there!" yelled his Assistant Team Leader (ATL).

SAM turrets showed up out of the blue.

"Bomb them!" ordered the Squadron leader. The radios crackled among the three Strike Crafts.

Swift and efficient, the airplanes dropped their bomb load exploding on the ground, revealing Laser and Shredder Turrets inside an outline perimeter of Laser Fences.

"Return to base!" bellowed the Squadron leader.

The Assistant Team Leader (ATL) next to the Sergeant noted the structures seen for the short time visible on the field.

The SAM turrets pummelled the Strike Crafts. Two Venom Aircrafts awakened for the surprise attack following the fuming Strikers.

The Sergeant got in contact with his Missile Scouts.

"Shoot those Venoms. Take them down."

"Roger that, Sarge!"

The two Missile squads removed their camouflage concealment, locking their launchers onto the pursuing aircrafts.

"Fire!" yelled the Team Leader.

Missiles flew in slamming onto the first Venom knocking it onto the hills with an explosion.

The Snipers saw smoke bellow out from the Strike Crafts, surviving the damage. They were soon out of reach.

On the other hand, the remaining Venom caught sight of the Missile units, changing its course.

"It's coming this way." yelled one of the Missile Infantry.

"Move!" yelled the team leader. The Venom zipped down bullets making a run over the evading infantry.

"Shit. Medic!" yelled one of them.

The team leader got onto the radio with the Sergeant.

"Sarge, we have a man down. Need medic." he hastened.

"Sir?" the Medic asked back at the Sergeant's Sniping lookout.

"Go!" the Sergeant approved.

The Missile Team Leader gathered the rest of his squads.

"Alright, the Venom is out there. We need to wrap this up on its next pass." he said, ordering everyone to conceal around a nearby cliff.

The injured trooper was pulled along with them. The sound of the Venom from behind the cliff gave an ominous vibration.

"They have Stealth Sensors. Get ready." the Team Leader said, relying on his ears.

The Venom moved slower, getting closer to be above the cliff.

"It knows we are here." said an infantryman.

"Focus!" bellowed the Team Leader.

All launchers were aimed directly above. The Team Leader caught the first glimpse of the aircraft.

"Fire!" he yelled.

Missiles were let loose. Bullets poured in from above hitting another of the infantry.

"Ugh!" the man fell to the ground.

The Team Leader observed the missiles rush upward, slamming hard onto the Venom's engines. Sparks of victory showered above them slamming the unstable aircraft onto the hills.

The Sergeant on the lookout observed the Venom going up in flames. He connected back with the Commander.

"Relay." the Ghost Stalker answered.

"Confirmed sightings. SAMs had almost taken down the Strikers. Laser Turret, Fences, and Shredders guard the perimeter on the west. It seems a well-fortified outpost. We'll need artillery to down the front defences. We have two casualties from the Missile Squads. The medic says they'll live but we need a casevac as soon as possible."

"Hold on."

The Ghost Stalker contacted McNeil, detailing him and receiving his prompt reply.

"We are low on the Juggernauts, and we have no clue what's under that Nod cloak. Bombardments only." McNeil said, "And get those casualties out of there."

The Ghost Stalker connected back with the Scout Sergeant.

"Split one of your Light Infantry squads with your Medic, and lead the casualties to the hilltop. I'm sending in an aircraft to lift them out." he mentioned, "As for the base defences, I need precise coordinates of the sightings. The Operation Commander has given approval for Juggernaut Bombardments only."

"Roger."

The scouts were more than glad. The ATL sorted out the coordinates. He relayed the same to the Juggernaut Operators standing by.

The Ghost Stalker heard the Juggernauts getting into firing position.

"Alright, keep working with the Juggernauts. Wreck any structure concealed out of the Stealth Generators. Report once the front SAMs are down. I'm sending in another squadron of Strike Crafts." the Ghost Stalker mentioned.

"We need to destroy the base, sir." the Sergeant requested.

"I'll be on it myself. We will be rolling in with heavy armour. Hold your positions until then."

"Affirmative!"

Projectiles zoomed in through the sky, slamming the valley with sheer force.

"Juggernauts!" exclaimed the ATL.

"Watch for targets." the Sergeant said.

"There!"

Structures were popping up from the bombardment wrecking damage within the impact areas.

"That seems like a Hand of Nod." mentioned the ATL.

"Okay, call in more of the artillery." said the Sergeant, "I'll keep an eye should they make a move beyond the perimeter. The Stealth Generators don't have the range beyond a certain area. We might soon see a convoy."

The Juggernauts poured in more shells from the sky.

"Hell yeah." cheered the ATL.

The shells blew up the Hand of Nod.

The Sergeant got in contact with the Light Infantry Squads and one of the Missile Squads.

"All scout personnel, head for the front road through the valley. Keep an eye on the road for enemy vehicles. The Second Missile Squad is waiting for the cas-evac, they won't be able to aid for a while. Captain's sending in more Striker runs, and heavy armour shall be rolling in soon. Hold your grounds and don't engage if a convoy should pass by. Report me back on that."

"Got that, boss!" replied the Light Infantry leader.

They removed their camouflage covers near the roadside, heading out to their new position.

* * *

V-35 Ox Aircrafts landed onto the expedition base. The Ghost Stalker climbed aboard along with Infantry and Missile Squads. Lighter vehicles were mounted into another V-35. Pitbulls and APCs were sorted and parted inside both the crafts. Four Carryalls docked next to the V-35s, picked up two Predator Tanks and Titans each, soaring high into the sky.

"The New trainees. What are they doing here?" asked an Infantryman.

"Alright. Get a move on." the Ghost Stalker informed the pilots.

"Captain, what's the plan?" asked the Lieutenant commanding the Infantry Squads.

The units were kept under Standby since the previous day when the scouts went sent ahead to sweep the terrain. The Ghost Stalker was busy working with the Scout Sergeant and his units, until confirmation drove him to deploy the Task Force.

Three Platoon leaders lead the Infantry, Missile, and Light Armoured Vehicle (LAV) Squads. They gathered up along with the Squad Sergeants, infantrymen, light vehicle operators, and the new recruits - Chtholly, Ren, and Technical Officer Willem Kmetsch.

"Alright, everyone's here." the Ghost Stalker began, "So here's the sitrep. A concealed Nod base has been discovered east of our location."

The V-35 began taking flight.

"These Nod bastards like to be sneaky." remarked a Sergeant.

"Yeah, and as usual, we need to flush them out. The Juggernauts have begun pounding targets called in by our scouts."

"Did Nod figure out our location?" asked the LAV Lieutenant.

"We lost a squad out there in the morning. Later, we sent in Strikers for recon and verification. Nod must've figured out a GDI base to their west. We strike them before they are ready to retaliate."

Everyone nodded.

"More Strikers and Orca Fighters are softening the defenses as we speak. Predators and Titans shall follow before us, and takedown heavy resistance, meaning enemy vehicles or more base defenses. Pitbulls and APCs should be ready to stomp ground troops and aerial resistance. Venoms were sighted in the former skirmish, and we expect a fight from them. All troops in APCs. We have no mobile repair backup so Lieutenant, make sure our APCs are behind the heavy armour."

The LAV Lieutenant nodded.

"Find your targets and destroy them. I know some of us might not make it back today, but rest assured we won't leave anyone behind. Let's make this count."

"Yes, sir!"

The units were briefed and ready for the mission ahead.

While everyone else began loading up on weapons and supplies, the Ghost Stalker had a private chat with two of the Infantry Sergeants.

"I'm assigning to you Privates Seniorious and Insania to the Infantry vanguard. Their new Rail Guns should help out against enemy vehicles."

The Captain looked at the young ladies.

"I usually refrain from sending under-aged brats into the field. Consider your monster hunting record and approval from your higher-ups on this approval." he said.

"Stop with the complaining, Captain. We know what we must do." Chtholly retorted.

She and her associate recruits had a rough training regimen, making them hate their new Commander. The Ghost Stalker approved them into his Task Force since they qualified the training regimen.

"Shut up!" snapped the Captain, "Don't get carried away and aim those weapons on our own vehicles. You'll hear big-time from me if you fuck up!"

Chtholly decided not to run her mouth. The Ghost Stalker intimidated her from his yells.

"Sir, what is my job?" Willem asked.

"You are with me, Kmetsch. We disable the enemy power." said the Ghost Stalker, "I'll need your enhanced speed on this."

The Ghost Stalker provided him with a GD-2 Automatic Rifle, used by the Light Infantry.

"Now, your case was quite an exception. Sent to the infirmary after a dozen of Rail Gun recoils. The medics saw your body was wrecked for some reason, so your use of the Rail Gun isn't an option. The GD-2 shall suffice when the need should arise. Remember, your job is to stick along with me and the detonation squad."

"But what about Chtholly and Ren?" Willem asked, "They have no experience with the new enemies."

"They'll be fine. I'll join up with them once our initial objective is taken. Don't let emotions fool you around, kid. Do the job and everything shall be fine."

"Yes, sir."

The Ghost Stalker patted him on the shoulder heading ahead to ready his inventory.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. - Expecting to extend this story of the war against the beasts. An alliance between the WorldEnd Military, the Fairy Leprechaun Guild, and the Global Defense Initiative (GDI). Follow the story for further updates.


End file.
